FRIENDS
by BRASE Bree and Chase 4ever
Summary: Dawn, May, Misty, Drew, Ash, Brock and Max are a group of friends who have a weird and funny life Just like the TV show Friends
1. Chapter 1

**F .R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Season 1 Episode 1: The One With The Break Up**

* * *

A blue haired known as Dawn Berlitz was sitting with her friend May Maple

"Hey did you hear Obama was raped" Dawn Asked

(Audience Laugh)

"WHAT!" May shouted

(Audience Laugh)

"I'm just kidding"

(Audience Laugh)

"I have to leave got a date with Harley"May says

"I thought you broke up with him" Dawn asked

"No I didn't what made you think that or did my brother tell you that" May asked

"Well he looks like a girl and makes you two look gay" Dawn answered

(Audience Laugh)

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

**DAWN BERLITZ**

**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**

**MAY MAPLE**

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

**MISTY WATERFLOWER**

**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but**

**ASH KECTHUM**

**I'll be there for you**

**(When the rain starts to pour)**

**DREW HAYDEN**

**I'll be there for you **

**(Like I've been there before)**

**BROCK STONE**

**I'll be there for you **

**('Cause you're there for me too)**

**MAX MAPLE**

**F .R.I.E.N.D.S**

"Alright dudes what is the meeting" Max asks walking into Dawn's apartment

"Well ask Dawn" Ash says

"Well we need to split up May and Harley" Dawn says

"I agree" Brock says agreeing

"OK I'm in" The others say

"What's the plan" Drew asks

"Fart in their faces" Ash says not caring

(Audience Laughs)

"I've got one" Max says and they listen

* * *

**AT THE CAFE **

"Are you sure this is going to work" Dawn asks

"Totally" Max answers then Harley walks by as Max and the others hide in a bush

"OH MY GOSH! Harley is that you" Dawn screams

(Audience Laughs)

"Hey it's slutty Dawn" Harley says

(Audience Laughs)

" Excuse me mister but don't you talk to me that way or I will kick your ass" Dawn tells him off but as she sees May comes by she kisses Harley

(Audience Ohhh's)

"Dawn...Harley how could you" May says crying and she runs away and Max and the others have their jaws wide open

(Audience Laughs)

'Dawn that wasn't the plan" Brock says

"Sorry I panicked" Dawn told

"Well thanks I might lose my girl" Harley says

"That's the whole point dumb ass" Drew told him

(Audience Laughs)

"Well I never" Harley says

"Bye" Ash says

(Audience Laughs)

"But..."

"JUST LEAVE HARLEY" ASH SCREAMS and so Harley leaves

(Audience Laughs)

"I have to talk with May" Dawn says

"I'll come with you" Max tells her

* * *

**At May &amp; Max's Apartment **

Max opens the door and sees May sitting on the couch with a lot of tissues and watching a sad romantic film

"GO AWAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" May shouted at Dawn

(Audience Laughs)

"We need to talk" Dawn says

"What do you want"

"Well Dawn never was supposed to kiss Harley it wasn't the plan" Max told May

"What do you mean"

"Here's what was supposed to happen" Dawn says

***FLASHBACK* **

_"OK Dawn you know how Harley calls you names" Max says_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well if you get Harley to keep calling you names and May comes near you guys, you fake cry and she will see Harley is a bad person and break up with him" Max tells_

_"As long as I don't kiss him my last one was bad enough" Dawn says_

_"What happened" Ash asked _

_"Funny story" Drew said "It happened in Atlantic City"_

_"Du-ude!" Dawn said_

_(Audience Laughs) _

_"What happened in Atlantic City?" Brock asked_

_"Well, Dawn and I are in a bar..._

_"Did you not hear me say, 'Du-ude'?" Dawn says_

_(Audience Laughs)_

_"...and this guy is making eyes at Dawn, okay? So after a while she just goes over to him and, uh, after a minute or two, I see them kissing. Now, I know what you're thinking. Dawn's not the type of girl who just goes to bars and makes out with guys. And you're right. Dawn's not the type of girl just goes to bars and makes out with guys." Drew continues_

_" You kissed a girl? Oh my God." Max says_

_"In my defense, it was dark and she was a very pretty girl." Dawn says defensing herself _

_(Audience Laughs)_

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

"YOU KISSED A GIRL!" May said laughing

"But what I'm trying to say is...You know how children aren't allow to play with scissors..well dating is your scissors and if we don't take it out of your hand, someone's going to lose an eye" Dawn explains while Max is nodding his head

(Audience Laughs)

"So I should break up with Harley or let someone lose an eye"

(Audience Laughs)

"Break up with him" Max tells her

"Okay I'll do it, thanks you guys" May says

* * *

**Next Day At The Cafe **

The gang was just sitting in the cafe when Ash says

"How was the break up"

"Harley took it okay I think he did, right after I left I heard a lot of banging, thumping and smashing" May tells

(Audience Laughs)

"I'm going to get a coffee. Anybody want anything?" Misty asks

"I'll have a latte." May says

"I'll have a blueberry muffin, with a decaf." Drew tells and Ash says

"I'll have a bagel with a little...

"You know I was just being polite." Misty says

(Audience Laughs)

Misty just walks away "I want that muffin" Drew says

(Audience Laughs)

* * *

**ENDING**

**AT DAWN'S APARTMENT **

Unexpectedly Dawn's phone rings and May answers it

"Hello...Dawn, it's the Visa card people"

" Oh, God, ask them what they want"

"[on the phone] Could you please tell me what this is in reference to? Yes, hold on." May asks "Um, they say there's been some unusual activity on your account."

"But I haven't used my card in weeks." Dawn says

"That is the unusual activity."

(Audience Laughs)


	2. Chapter 2

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Episode 2: The One With Dawn's Ex-boyfriend**

* * *

The friends were in the cafe and Max was eating so fast

"Slow down Max" Dawn said

"I grew up in a house with May, okay. If you didn't eat fast, you didn't eat" Max says

(Audience Laughs)

"Hey!" May says

(Audience Laughs)

Now May is crying

"Aww Mist" Misty comforts her

"Honey, that's your name." May says

"Oh, Mist is short for Misty I thought that's just what we called each other." Misty tells

(Audience Laughs)

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

**DAWN BERLITZ- **

**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**

**MAY MAPLE**

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

**MISTY WATERFLOWER**

**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but**

**ASH KETCHUM**

**I'll be there for you**

**(When the rain starts to pour)**

**DREW HAYDEN**

**I'll be there for you**

**(Like I've been there before)**

**BROCK STONE**

**I'll be there for you**

**('Cause you're there for me too)**

**MAX MAPLE**

**F .R.I.E.N.D.S**

Misty was in May's apartment

"I love Charlotte" Misty says

"You're lesbian" May asks

(Audience laughs)

"Charlotte? You know, with the web? She has babies, then she dies. It's like, "Hey, mom, welcome home from the hospital." THUD."

(Audience Laughs)

"OH now I know"

[Knock at the door] and May goes to the door

"Hey I'm Paul, I'm looking for Dawn Belitz" Paul says

"This is 3G and Dawn is on 3P" May tells

"Thanks"

"Are you a friend of hers"

"A good friend" Sees Misty " Hey cutie"

"Look, I had a hard life. My mother was killed by a drug dealer." Misty tells

"Misty, your mom killed herself." May tells

"She was a drug dealer."

(Audience Laughs)

"Any ways thanks" Paul says

"Sounds like a nice guy" May says then they hear Dawn

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"She's screaming of joy" Misty says

"GET AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU"

"Or not" Misty says

(Audience Laughs)

"GUYS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" DAWN SAYS WITH FLAMES IN HER EYES

"RUN!" May shouts for her life

"WHERE!" Misty asks

"MEXICO"

(Audience Laughs)

"WHY DID YOU TELL PAUL WHERE MY APARTMENT WAS" Dawn asks

"He was a really good friend of yours" Misty says

"HE'S MY EX" Dawn tells

"Don't kill me, Kill May she told what apartment you were in" Misty said holding May in front of her

(Audience Laughs)

"I'll not kill you, You guys didn't know he was my ex"

"What happened between you two" May asked

"He cheated on me, I told myself that I will have revenge and So I moved here to start fresh"

"Well get REVENGE" May says

"I like it" Dawn says

* * *

**With The Boys **

"You know guys I have a job interview coming up and I'm nervous" Ash says

"I'll help you practice" Max says "So let's say I'm the interviewer and I'm meeting you for the first time. Okay. Hi. Come on in, I'm uh, Regina Philange."

"Ash Ketchum"

"Ketchum, what an unusual name." Max says

"Well you should meet my uncle, Bada."

[pause]

"I'll let myself out" Ash says

(Audience Laughs)

"Don't worry Ash you'll think of something when you get there" Drew says

"Yeah like what punch the guy in the face"

(Audience Laughs)

"Well...Yea" Brock says

(Audience Laughs)

"Well we should check up on the girls while Ash goes to his interview" Max tells them

* * *

**Back With The Girls **

"Okay so get the plan" May asks

"Yeah"

"Lets do this" Dawn says

"But first ICE CREAM" Misty screams

(Audience Laughs)

"No now lets go"

* * *

**At Paul's new Apartment **

Dawn knocks on the door and Paul answers

"Paul honey I missed you I want you back" Dawn lies

"Can we have sex?"

"Don't push it Dear"

"Did you hear what happened to Iris" Paul asked

"I know she is SO lucky" Dawn answered

"She broke her leg"

(Audience Laughs)

"I know but lucky that the other one didn't break"

(Audience Laughs)

"Lets go to mine" Dawn says

"HELL YEAH" and they hold hands and go to Dawn's Apartment

**At Dawn's Apartment **

Dawn and Paul were sitting and eating chicken nuggets and chips for dinner until the REAL plan started May was in the basement were Dawn's electricity was and switched all lights off

"AHHHHHH" Paul screamed like a girl

(Audience Laughs)

then Misty made a howling noise

"AAAHHHHH" Paul screamed like a girl again "Take her not me"

(Audience Laughs)

then May made thumping noises while Misty climbed out the window and Paul made screaming noise which made May laugh then Misty went to Dawn's door and knocks on the door and May makes thunder noises and makes thunder with a torch and Paul screams

"MOMMY I LOVE YOU AND TELL DADDY I HATE HIM"

(Audience Laughs)

and Misty opens the door

"MUMMY"

(Audience Laughs)

lights go back on and Misty, Dawn and May shout

"BOO!" and laugh while beating up Paul and the boys except Ash walk in

"Ooh, I'm alive with pleasure now."

(Audience Laughs)

and the boys help beat him up

**Two hours later at Ash's Apartment **

There was a knock on Ash's door and he answered it and sees Dawn

"Hey the boys said they tried to talk to you but you ignored them and they told me and said it was your interview today"

"Yeah but never went so well" He said

"You get the job Ash, just wait and see" Dawn says

"Yeah your right, c'mon in" Ash tells her and she enters and sees a picture

"God, this is funny, look, this is a picture of one Halloween where May dressed up as a bride" Dawn says and shows Ash the picture "And look, she made me carry her train, which was weird because I was Wonder Woman."

(Audience Laughs)

Ash just smiles but then something unexpected happens

**ENDING**

"I am so upset" Max says walking in at 8:00...AM

"What happened" May asks and Max whispers in her ear

"You broke a little girl's leg?" May says

" I know. I feel horrible. Okay."

"[reading the paper] Says here that a Muppet got whacked on Sesame Street last night. Where exactly were you around ten-ish?" Drew asks

(Audience laughs)


End file.
